


oh darling, let’s be adventurers

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [19]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Wendy receives an invitation from a Miss Kingsleigh





	oh darling, let’s be adventurers

**Author's Note:**

> 20) tulips 
> 
> This takes place after Alice Through the Looking Glass

Wendy stared down at the calling card, checking the name once more, though she'd long had it memorized. It was of heavy stock, with beautiful script spelling out the name of the owner, and it was framed by lovely rendition of a butterfly.

It was a quite respectable card. For a scandalous lady.

Father had been quite aghast when he'd seen the card and the request on the back to come for tea.

"Whatever did you do to catch the attention of such a woman?"

Mother had, as always, calmed him down. She'd said there would be no harm done with a single meeting. The woman's business had been flourishing and perhaps some acquaintance had passed along a good word for Wendy, or even a recommendation! Why Wendy could perhaps seek out a secretarial position! Wouldn't that be good for the family?

Mother had led Father away muttering under his breathe about business deals and how to get the bank involved and all had been well again.

So here she was. At the address listed, right on time for tea. She was surprised Mother had agreed to let her come alone.

Wendy is raising her hand again to the bell when hears the sound of steps hurrying towards her. The large door is dragged open to reveal a short woman, her face flushed.

“Apologies,” the woman says. “I was so caught up in mapping out new routes that I didn't realize what time it was! Time can be such a difficult creature when he has a mind to.”

Wendy isn’t sure what to make of that statement. Except that the curious business woman is already living up to her eccentric reputation.

She stands aside, holding the door open wider. “Please come in Miss Darling. It won’t take long for the tea to be ready.”

She takes Wendy’s coat herself and hangs it on a peg in the entrance hall.

"I've heard some delightful stories about you, Miss Darling. All good things, I assure you.” And then she winks.

She continues on but Wendy finds herself thoroughly distracted. The woman’s hair is a mass of short waves hanging loose around her face. She’s wearing...something of the likes Wendy has never seen before. A loose dress dyed rich colors. She doesn’t seem to be wearing a corset at all. She’s like nothing Wendy’s seen before, except perhaps those inhabitants of Neverland so very long ago now. Only she is here in London, chattering away, compliments falling like jewels from her lips as they make their way down a long hall towards the sitting room. Wendy trails slightly behnd, her mouth gaping like a codfish.

The infamous Miss Kingston is certainly nothing like Wendy anticipated. She’s so much more.

Luckily Miss Kingston doesn’t seem to mind her rudeness. She turns and takes Wendy by the hands, and says solemnly, "Based on what I’ve heard, you sound exactly like the sort of woman I've been waiting for." Then, with a twinkle in her eye she asks, "How do you feel about adventures?"

“I love them,” answers Wendy honestly. Too surprised to play at ladylike coyness.

Miss Kingston smiles and Wendy swears for a moment she is in the presence of a fae creature. She feels a flutter deep inside her.

“Fantastic!” Miss Kingsleigh says. “We can discuss the specifics after tea.” They end up in a brightly lit room with a view of the sea through one of the large windows. It’s been so long since Wendy’s been near a ship.

She lets her fingers linger when Miss Kingston hands her the tea cup, and Miss Kingston blushes a delightful pink at her boldness, but smiles again, and says. “Oh yes, I think we will work very well together.”

Wendy knows that whatever the job is, she will enjoy the adventure. And the chance to spend more time getting to know this kindered spirit that’s been only a carriage ride away from her all this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alice & Wendy having adventures at sea! Just imagine it!!
> 
> Also yay! My 200th thing posted!


End file.
